Razor Fight
by GoddessOfSweetness-Me
Summary: A normal Saturday... or is it? See for yourselves. Truth And Dare to parodies! Poor Percy... He had a razor fight.. Well, actually it's a parody of Laserlight by Jessie J. Rated T for no reason whatsoever. ; Heh!


**Hey people! **_GoddessOfSweetness-Me_** Here! This is a parody of the song LASERLIGHT by JESSIE J. Even though I love the original song lyrics and I didn't want to spoil it, this one's even better. The parody is called RASER FIGHT. So read on!**

* * *

_**RASER FIGHT**_

It was a Saturday afternoon and Percy, Annabeth, the Stolls, Nico, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo and Thalia were playing Truth And Dare in the Hermes Cabin.

"Hey Percy, truth or dare?"Travis asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Dare of course!" Percy said without thinking. Annabeth rolled her eyes, this kind of behavior wasn't something new. He seldom, scratch that, he _never_ gave thought to anything.

"Okay, I dare you to sing a parody of Laserlight by Jessie J. You may listen to the song right now and prepare your parody lyrics. And no, you can't have any help" He said, leaning back against the wall and grinning, satisfied to see Percy's face paling. Thalia started cracking up. She was soon followed by Jason, Leo and Nico.

"Uh, okay" Percy said finally.

* * *

When he returned after preparing, everyone excitedly crowded around him.

"Okay, okay. Lemme start" He cleared his throat and began-

_In the blink of an eye _

_It was falling from my hand_

_ In the drop, you took my razor away _

_And my fists start clenching _

_And my lungs start breathing _

_And the voice from my mouth starts screaming _

_Give it back!_

_Let's have a razor fight, cuts and bruises _

_Cuts and bruises, on me_

_ Let's have a razor fight, cuts and bruises_

_ Cuts and bruises, on me_

_Cuts make me feel good, _

_Bruises make me feel bad, _

_They make me feel like I can have a razor fight _

_Cuts make me feel good,_

_ Bruises make me feel bad, _

_You know I wouldn't fight you any other day _

_(Fight you any other day!)_

_(T-T-T-Travis S) _

_(Pe-Pe-Pe-Percy J)_

_You and me, face to face_

_ And there's so much time I could shave _

_Who needs words, and now let's start the shaving _

_Can you hear, that razor bre-brea-breaking _

_And my hands start sha-sha-shaking _

_They keep shaking, shaking, shaking _

_But we're walking, walking, walking_

_ To the fight _

_To fight, tonight_

_We had a razor fight, cuts and bruises _

_Cuts and bruises, on me_

_ We had a razor fight, cuts and bruises_

_ Cuts and bruises, on me_

_Cuts make me feel good, _

_Now bruises make me feel safe, _

_They make me feel like I can have a razor fight_

_ Cuts make me feel good, _

_Bruises make me feel safe, _

_You know I wouldn't fight you any other day _

_(Fight you any other day!)_

_Stop...please don't stop...I won't stop We won't stop... _

_In the blink of an eye _

_Gilette was raining from the sky _

_In a sec, we ran under a tree for cover. . ._

Stunned silence. Then suddenly, the applausing began.

"Wow Percy! I didn't know you could make up such good lyrics" Grover said, amazed.

"Yeah. Although your singing was very bad. Worse than an ill kindergartener" Conner said, shaking his head like a disappointed parent scolding his child.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Percy said, offended.

"Hey to_ you_! _I_ take offence to you adding my name!" Travis huffed.

"But you gotta admit, he was pretty good." Piper said, trying hard not to laugh.

And good he was.

* * *

**Okay so most of you must be thinking, WTH? Because I know that the dare was really stupid and the last line was kinda corny. But the main point of this story is the parody so read the parody carefully. I don't think I'll be adding any chapters but maybe I will. And sorry for not updating my other story which is THE FORBIDDEN DAUGHTER but the problem is that I can't think of anything right now. I only published this doc 'cause the parody came to mind. So bye, people! See ya later! ;) Also, listen to the original song, it's awesome! ;) :)**


End file.
